Shattered
by LayRay
Summary: Chuck and Blair have been together two months. Blair couldn’t be happier until Jack Bass comes back and blackmails Blair into giving up Chuck.
1. Chapter 1

**Shattered**

**A/n: This is my very first fanfic so I hope you like it. Please R&R**

**Category: Gossip Girl **

**Characters: Mostly Chuck/Blair (of course)**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Chuck and Blair have been together two months. Blair couldn't be happier until Jack Bass comes back and blackmails Blair into giving up Chuck. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gossip Girl**

Blair stared back at her reflection in the mirror, making sure her hair was still perfect, and putting the final touches to her make-up.

She was about to go out to dinner with Chuck Bass. Blair couldn't believe it had already been two months. Two months since he finally told her he loved her. It was there two-month anniversary.

At first she thought that being with Chuck would be hard, she had a hard time picturing it. She didn't think anyone could, the infamous womanizer of UES going out with someone, anyone. But as the days passed she realized how easy it was.

She had though that being with Nate had been easy, but it wasn't. It wasn't anything, no fire, no passion.

Nothing.

With Chuck it was everything, the fireworks where there, she could tell. And he didn't judge her. Around her Mother, Nate, everyone at school, and even Serena, she always had to act, become what they wanted her to be, perfect. She didn't have to act around Chuck, and he didn't want her to.

"Miss Blair" Dorota called, "Mr. Bass here for you"

That was odd, Blair thought, Chuck was supposed to meet her at the restaurant. Dismissing it, she checked herself one more time in the mirror, and walked downstairs.

At the top of the stairs she looked down, expecting to see Chuck, and froze.

"Ah, Blair, it's good to see you. You're looking beautiful, as always" said a mocking voice.

"Jack, what do you think you're doing here?" Blair almost yelled at the _other_ Mr. Bass.

_This_ Mr. Bass was supposed to be in Australia, not in her apartment.

"I just thought I would come by for a visit, for old time's sake." Jack said with a smirk.

"Get out!"

"Not so fast Blair, I need to talk to you"

His grin was making Blair uneasy. What did he want from her?

"I hear you and my nephew have finally gotten together"

"What's it to you?"

Blair wasn't surprised Jack knew, when they had got together, it was all over the Upper-East Side. Gossip Girl had nearly had a fit. She guessed one on his agents had informed him.

"Well, this matter happens to mean a lot to me Blair; Chuck took millions of dollars from me"

"Money that wasn't yours"

"Blair, Blair, Blair, you haven't you learned, it doesn't matter whose money it was, it's whoever has the guts to take it"

"Well, Jack, you failed at stealing it, now get out of my apartment!" Blair was getting tired of this and was starting to get impatient. She was going to be late soon.

"We bass men are schemers, as I am sure you know. As soon as I arrived in Australia, I was already plotting on how to get back at my dear nephew"

He paused, staring at Blair.

"Then I heard that you had gotten together, and I thought of the perfect plan."

"If you think I am going to help you hurt Chuck, you have had two too many drinks."

"But that is exactly what I want you to do. I want you to do what he did to you. I want you to leave him."

Those words stung Blair, as much as she had tried to hide it, that time with Chuck gone had been hard for her.

"Why would I do that?" Blair's voice was cold.

"Because you remember what happened on New Year's Eve. And guess what, Blair? I remember too, and I most definitely won't forget"

Blair did remember.

_It had been New Year's Eve. Blair was going to a New Years Eve party. She wasn't even sure exactly whose it was. She just wanted to get out of the house, and try to stop worrying about Chuck. Try to forget about him, for once._

_It didn't work._

_The colored lights reminded Blair of Victrola, and with that only came memories of Chuck. The painful memories made her start drinking, and after at least four champagne flutes she was staring to feel much better. That was when she met Jack._

_At the time she wasn't even exactly sure who he was. She just remembered getting into a limo with him, then into a apartment, then into a bed._

_When she finally woke up, she couldn't believe what she had just done and who she had done it with. What kind of a person sleeps with the person they loves' uncle?_

Ever since that night she had tried to erase those memories from her brain, but it looked like the past was about to catch up with her.

"So Blair, You have a choice, either you break up with Chuck or I will tell him and everyone else exactly what you did." And with a grin he added, "Unless of course, you would like to tell him and I will tell everyone else."

Blair could only stare, and then, seeing no other option, she nodded.

"Good, I knew you'd see reason, I expect you back here in an hour, enjoy yourself"

Blair had to force herself to get up a walk out her own front door. She was in a dream-like trance in which she couldn't tell if it was real or just a horrible nightmare.

Unfortunately for her it was real.

**Gossip Girl: Before everyone starts to party I would like to announce that our favorite couple B and C have been going out for two months. Who would have guessed? However I'm betting that they won't last another month. Any takers?**

**XOXO**

**-Gossip Girl**

**I hope you guys liked it and I will try to update soon. There will be Chuck and Blair in the next chapter. Please review!!!!**

-**LayRay**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: This is my very first fanfic so I hope you like it. Please R&R**

**Category: Gossip Girl **

**Characters: Mostly Chuck/Blair (of course)**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Chuck and Blair have been together two months. Blair couldn't be happier until Jack Bass comes back and blackmails Blair into giving up Chuck. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gossip Girl**

Blair looked out the window of the limo. She felt so disconnected from everyone else. Seeing everyone's smiling faces made her feel sick.

She knew she had to do what Jack said, no one could ever find out what happened on New Years Eve, especially Chuck. If he did, he would never look at her again. She would become just another girl to him, one to be thrown away and never thought about again. Only she would be worse, none of Chucks "girls" ever slept with the person they loved uncle. And being drunk was no excuse on the UES. All she was was a slut. And Chuck thinking that of her was more than she could bear.

She wanted the ride to last forever, and to never reach the restaurant, but too soon it did. Blair got shakily out of the limo, deciding she better just get it over with

Serena used to say that Blair was like a cat, she liked to play with her prey, stretching out their torture.

But not tonight.

She wanted this to be quick. Hopefully it would less painful that way. But she knew that no matter how fast it was, it would break her heart.

As Blair entered the restaurant she immediately spotted Chuck. She was always so sensitive to him when he was in the room, her eyes always drawn to him. It was like there was an electrical connection between them

He wasn't looking at her, but suddenly he turned and a smile spread across his face as he got up. It wasn't a sarcastic smile but true one, one that over the last two months she had gotten used to. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, but as soon as she remembered what she had to do, they turned into lead weights.

"Blair…" Chuck said with a smile on his face.

But she cut him off words pouring out of her mouth.

"Chuck we have to talk."

Chuck expression was confused, he had no idea of what she was about to do.

"What is it?" He asked taking her hand.

Blair couldn't bear to shake it off, it felt so wonderful against her skin.

"This isn't working." Again the words came just came out.

Chuck's brown eyes darkened.

"I am sorry Chuck, but this can't go on, we can't go on." Blair wasn't sure what exactly to say, she just knew she had to break up with him, and do whatever it would take.

Letting go of his hand she turned around to leave, her eyes tearing up.

"Blair! Wait!"

Chuck grabbed her hand, spinning her around, "What's going on?"

He stared into her eyes trying to figure her out, but for once he couldn't.

Blair knew what she could say to make him let go of her.

"I'm sorry, I thought I loved you but I don't. I finally realized that it was only ever physical."

Blair's words hurt Chuck like he had just been punched. He couldn't breathe. He let go of her hand and took a step back. He looked into her big beautiful tear-filled eyes, his own starting to tear up. But he was Chuck Bass, he couldn't cry, not for anything, ever.

And then she turned around again and ran out of the restaurant. This time Chuck didn't catch her, she obviously didn't want him to. And all he ever wanted to do was to make her happy, but guessed he never could.

And the one girl, whose Chuck's heart had ever belonged to, tore it apart into a thousand little pieces. Shattering them, just as hers where.

**Gossip Girl: Spotted, Blair leaving Butter early, and alone. What's wrong C, where's your queen runny off to now? I'll find out as soon as I can, but until then,**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

**I hope explained well why Blair did what she did. Thanks for reading and please R&R, I hope you liked it.**

**-LayRay**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: This is my very first fanfic so I hope you like it. Please R&R**

**Category: Gossip Girl **

**Characters: Mostly Chuck/Blair (of course)**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Chuck and Blair have been together two months. Blair couldn't be happier until Jack Bass comes back and blackmails Blair into giving up Chuck. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gossip Girl**

Blair collapsed into the back of the limo. She was glad she had told the driver to wait for her. She would have hated having to hail a taxi at a moment like this.

Blair cried into the seat, tears streaming down her face, thinking of the hurt look on Chuck's face.

As if to confirm it, her phone let out a beep as a new Gossip Girl blast came. Scrolling down, she saw a picture of Chuck looking so heartbroken, she wanted to tell the driver to turn around a go back.

But, as she thought of Jack, she knew she couldn't do that. If Chuck knew what had happened, he would look even worse.

Thinking of Jack, she knew she had to stop crying. She wouldn't let Jack see what this was doing to her.

She had just enough time to fix her hair and make-up before the limo pulled up at her apartment. Standing strong she went up in the elevator.

When the elevator opened on her apartment, she saw Jack sitting on the coach and Dorota standing ten feet away, giving him a death stare.

When Jack heard Blair come in, he stood up, smirking at her.

"I saw the Gossip Girl blast, nice work, I knew you would do it, but I didn't know you would do it so well. He looks so miserable."

He waved his phone in front of her face to prove it.

"Jack, I did what you want know get out!"

"Oh, don't worry Blair, I'll be leaving shortly, but first I need to make sure you leave as well. Even though I know you where going to. I know you Upper East Siders, one hint of trouble and you're gone."

Blair didn't admit that it was true, which it was, she was going to get out of New York as soon as she could.

"So Blair, I don't know where you'll go, but as long as it's away, I don't care"

Speaking to Dorota, Blair said, "Go pack your bags and mine, where going to visit my mother in France."

Blair's Mother and Cyrus were in France at the moment, setting things up for a Waldorf Designs in Paris.

Jack shrugged, like he didn't care.

"I'll be leaving now, Blair, but don't think you can cheat, I'll be watching you Blair, and I'll know if you have any contact with my dear nephew."

With that, he left the apartment. But Blair didn't feel any sign of relief because she could still feel like eyes where watching her.

Two hours and many phone calls later, Blair was on a jet to Paris. Unfortunately it was commercial, but at least it was first class. Even still it had cost quite a lot of money because of the last minute arrangement.

As the announcement to turn phones off came on, Blair actually turned off her phone. Usually she didn't care, but today she didn't want to talk to anyone anyway.

As the plane took off she felt the familiar nervousness, but it wasn't just because of the height, it was because she was about to leave everyone behind, and she didn't even know what was ahead.

Voicemail.

Again.

Serena had called Blair five times in the last ten minutes, and every time she had gotten voicemail. She couldn't remember when before Blair's phone had even gone to voicemail.

Excluding that one time she had left it in the fitting room at Barney's.

Ever since she had gotten the Gossip Girl blast, approximately ten and a half minutes ago, Serena had been worried.

She didn't know why Blair had left Chuck, but she knew it couldn't be good.

Last time she had spoken to Blair she had been happy, exited for her date, she wondered what could have happened between now and then that had ruined things so completely.

Ever since Blair and Chuck had gotten together Blair had been happy and so had Chuck. So what had happened?

She had considered going to Chuck's apartment but figured he wouldn't be their, he was probably out in some bar, drunk, what he always did when he didn't want to remember any thing.

Serena sighed and put down her phone, she would just have to wait until one of them showed up.

Chuck actually wasn't passed out; he was completely sober, lying on his bed, alone. Three things that, considering what had just happened, no one would guess.

He had thought about drinking, but even his finest scotch couldn't tempt him.

All he wanted was Blair.

But obviously the beautiful brunette didn't want him. He had just been one of her games all along.

He should have known better, he thought to himself, why would she ever want him. He had been stupid, to think that she ever would.

But he always had, ever since the night after Victrola. He had deluded himself into thinking she had wanted him too, but all it really was, was how much he wanted her. Probably the only girl he ever really wanted.

And last.

Finally he managed to fall asleep, trying to escape thoughts of Blair.

But, she was there too, in all of his dreams, but always just out of his reach.

**Gossip Girl: We hear Queen B is runny back to mommy in Paris, but B should know, you can run, but you can't hide.**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

I know these aren't exactly cheerful, but I hope you like them. Please R& R.

-LayRay


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: This is my very first fanfic so I hope you like it. Please R&R**

**Category: Gossip Girl **

**Characters: Mostly Chuck/Blair (of course)**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Chuck and Blair have been together two months. Blair couldn't be happier until Jack Bass comes back and blackmails Blair into giving up Chuck. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gossip Girl**

Blair couldn't believe what she was seeing, how could Chuck Bass be in the airport in Paris?

But he was.

He was there, walking towards her.

His hair slicked back, and his dark brown eyes piercing hers.

And before she knew it she was in his arms, kissing him so passionately that she was surprised it didn't start a fire.

She pulled back, and realized she was staring to the eyes of Jack Bass.

Blair let out a scream, and opened her eyes.

She wasn't in the airport, let alone close to any Bass.

She was in an unfamiliar apartment in Paris. Her mother had been surprised at her arrival but didn't force her to return to New York City. She let her stay in a spare room in her a Cyrus's new apartment in Paris.

Rolling over, she remembered her phone.

She reached for in her purse that was beside her bed. When she turned it on, she found texts, missed calls, and voicemails from what seemed like everyone on the Upper East Side. All of them where trying to find out what had happened, first.

So they all had called, except for one.

She was about to toss her phone aside when she saw who had called the most.

Serena.

She snorted, serves her right, she left Blair without a warning, why should Blair talk to her?

But Blair remembered that horrible time when her best friend deserted her.

She had felt so lost and abandoned.

And after giving up _him_, she wanted some string left attaching her to her favorite place in the world.

So she picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello"

Serena answered on the second ring, relieved that her best friend had called her back.

She had been so worried.

"Hey S." Blair's voice sounded strong, but Serena could tell she was upset.

"B, what happened?" Serena had to know what had gone wrong.

"What are you talking about?" Blair always pretended not to know what had happened if something she had planned went wrong.

"B, I read the gossip girl blast, why did you end it with… _him_" Blair, was relieved she didn't say his name; she didn't want to hear it. It would break all her willpower.

"I don't know S, I just realized that nothing was there after all. You know how after the fireworks are done and the sky is always so black and empty. It just felt like everything was gone."

"But you were so happy!"

"Were being the key word Serena, I was so happy, but then I just had a revelation, and realized nothing was there."

Serena could tell Blair didn't want to talk about it anymore, so she changed the subject, not wanting to push Blair over the edge.

"So, how is Paris?"

"Beautiful, listen S I have to go, Dorota is calling me, I'll call you later"

"Okay, don't forget"

Blair hung up.

For once, she wasn't lying; Dorota really was calling her for breakfast.

Blair got dressed, determined she would start a new life for herself in Paris.

Chuck heard a knock at the apartment door.

He didn't bother getting it, he didn't really care who it was.

Then the door opened, and his uncle stepped into the room.

Chuck was infuriated, what did his low-lying uncle think he was doing anywhere near him.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled.

"Relax." Jack drawled, "I just thought I would come by to visit, I heard what happened last night, and I brought a few things to make it better"

Jack beckoned at the door, and two strippers walk in, instantly rushing to Chuck's side.

Automatically Chuck put his arms around them and looked them up and down.

Granted they where both beautiful, and for a few second her was very tempted, but then he remembered _her_, and they didn't even compare to _her_.

Thinking about _her_, he pushed them away, glaring at Jack.

"You think you still have a chance at Bass Industries, well I won't be tempted, now get out!"

"Alright, wallow in misery, I was just trying to help" Jack turned around and left.

Chuck fell onto the coach, wondering how one girl could do this to him.

But he already had the answer.

She was Blair Waldorf.

Jack grinned.

"Girls lets have a ride in my limo, shall we."

He had done his job, now it was time for fun.

His nephew had never noticed that while he had been appraising the two strippers, Jack had taken a picture.

A very good one to, it was of Chuck holding them and looking at them with plenty of lust in his eyes. The viewer would never guess that seconds later he would push them away; they would think quite the opposite.

And the viewer would be Blair Waldorf, after seeing the picture; she would be so hurt, she would probably try to hurt him even more, or even if not, she would think twice about taking him back again, if of course, she could.

There was no point sending this to Gossip Girl, this way, Chuck would be totally unprepared for anything that might unfold.

Blair opened the phone and gasped.

She was sure Chuck had changed, but there he was, with two girls, his intentions perfectly clear.

Obviously he didn't care about her. Even though she had hurt him, a true gentleman wouldn't do this. In a movie, the boy would swear off women, not rush to them.

She vowed never to go near him again, and she would pay him back.

No one messed with Blair Waldorf.

**Gossip Girl: Now that Queen B is gone, there's little action on the EUS, but you know what they say, there's always a calm before the storm. Until then,**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

Well that's all for now, please R&R.

-LayRay


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: This is my very first fanfic so I hope you like it. Please R&R**

**Category: Gossip Girl **

**Characters: Mostly Chuck/Blair (of course)**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Chuck and Blair have been together two months. Blair couldn't be happier until Jack Bass comes back and blackmails Blair into giving up Chuck. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gossip Girl**

_Two weeks later…_

Blair was heading out the door of the apartment, ready to go to a fashion show. It was her third one already.

She was really starting to get into the whole fashion business. Her mother's business was soaring.

She had been to all of the fashion shows so far and she loved being behind the scenes, she wondered why she had thought Yale was her only future. Blair was seriously considering going into the fashion business.

When she arrived at the fashion she made sure her seat was in the front row, it always was, but she wouldn't stand to have it have been changed last minute.

Then she started walking around, meeting all of the heads of the French fashion industry. She knew she had to start making connection now. She could already see herself at the head of the fashion industry, with her own line.

She remembered her silly attempt at modeling, something she had tried to forget, as much as she loved Serena, having her own mother choose her over Blair had hurt a lot.

But why should she be a model, being a designer was so much better. It was the queen of the fashion industry, the models where just her subjects.

"Blair!"

Blair turned as she heard her mother call her name, and saw her walking towards her with an undeniably handsome man walking next to her.

He had back hair that was slicked back and beautiful green eyes. His face was carved and he had a slight tan.

"Blair, darling, I would love you to meet Brandon."

"It's nice to meet you, Blair." Brandon bowed and kissed Blair's hand.

Blair smiled, "It's nice to meet you." Blair couldn't believe she could be charmed after what had so recently happened. But Chuck's actions still where stinging and this Brandon seemed to be a gentleman. His voice was low and he spoke in a sexy French accent.

"So what are you doing at a fashion show?" Blair really wondered why he was here, not that she had the right to know.

"A friend of mine is a designer, she invited me, and although I am not one for fashion, I am glad I came, to meet you."

Blair wondered how she could feel so enamored by him, but if it was two things she could fall for, compliments and a gentleman. It seemed as though he was made to order. And, anyway, what a perfect way to get back at a certain man, then to be with the perfect guy.

"Would you like to sit by me?" Brandon asked, hope in his eyes.

"I already have a seat, in the front row." Blair couldn't forget her composure, and wasn't it always advised, not to play desperate, and Blair Waldorf would never be thought of as desperate.

Grinning, he said, "So do I"

"Well unfortunately Blair won't be able to join you tonight; she has to check the models with me." Blair's Mother cut in.

"Then I hope to see you later." Brandon said with a dashing smiled, he kissed Blair's hand one more time, and left.

The fashion show was a success, but Blair's thoughts were distracted.

She was still in love with Chuck, but she wasn't sure when she would be able to see him again, let alone be with him. And she was still upset about how was already with new women, he was supposed to have changed.

If she wanted to start a new life here, the perfect way would be to get a rich, handsome boyfriend.

The next day Blair woke up at ten-thirty, unusually late for her. When she walked into the large kitchen she saw a bouquet of roses on the table.

"Dorota!" she called.

Dorota rushed into the room with a smile on her face.

"Miss Blair these for you" she said, handing the flowers to Blair. "A handsome young man brought them this morning, but he didn't want to wake you."

"What did he look like?" she thought she knew who it was, but wanted to be sure.

"Very good looking, black hair, green eyes, he said his name was Brandon." And then she added "He left a note." Smiling she handed Blair a blue envelope.

Blair read it.

_Dear Blair,_

_I hope I am not being to forward, but I would be honored if you would join me at _**_L'Atelier de Joel Robuchon at twelve. I wanted to talk to you last night, but I couldn't find you. I hope to see there because I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since._**

_Brandon Dawney_

Blair couldn't help but be charmed; it was like in a fairy tale. Looking at her watch she found she had just enough time to make her self look stunning. And of course, she would have to arrive fashionably late, she couldn't look needy.

An hour later and Blair was done. She was wearing a short, but not too short, white dress, gold bracelets, and a braided gold headband.

As she sauntered out the door she got a call from Serena, but she ignored it. She didn't think Serena would be too pleased about what Blair was doing, she wouldn't understand. It was time for Blair to move on for good. And this time she could start in a new country away from certain temptations.

Blair arrived at the restaurant at a respectable fifteen minutes late.

The smile on Brandon's face when she walked in greatly pleased Blair, he had been worried she wouldn't come.

"I am so glad you came Blair, I was worried you wouldn't come to meet a stranger."

He stood and pulled out her chair for her, and he only sat down when she was completely settled.

"It takes more than that to scare me."

If Brandon was going to ever become her boyfriend, he would have to be defensive of her, but not overly protective.

"I'm glad." he said, a smile on his face.

The rest of the lunch went wonderfully, Brandon was a perfect gentleman. And after he asked Blair she would like to go to the theater that Friday. Blair was overjoyed; Brandon would be the perfect boyfriend.

Chuck days had become all the same.

Wake up, get dressed, go to work, come back, and go to bed.

And try his best not to think of a certain brunette, hundreds of miles away.

His usual reliefs didn't even tempt him.

In Bass Industries, he had a new receptionist, she was very pretty, and before, Chuck would have long since slept with her.

But he couldn't even remember her name.

He had been to a number of work parties, but never once had he had more than one drink, if that.

Each day he felt like he was holding onto a rock face, trying not o let go.

Because if he did, he would go to France, and he couldn't do that, he kept telling himself that Blair didn't want to see him.

That he couldn't go.

But every day not getting on his private jet became a huge struggle.

**Gossip Girl: Looks like Chuck Bass is turning into a cold hearted business man. Or I guess we should say a broken hearted business man. **

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

Yeah I know, not much drama or Chuck in this chapter, but there will be plenty of both coming. Please R&R!

-LayRay


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: This is my very first fanfic so I hope you like it. Please R&R, I love hearing what you guys have to say and I do take the reviews into account.**

**Category: Gossip Girl **

**Characters: Mostly Chuck/Blair (of course)**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Chuck and Blair have been together two months. Blair couldn't be happier until Jack Bass comes back and blackmails Blair into giving up Chuck. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gossip Girl**

Blair looked into Brandon's gorgeous, green eyes. They where currently in a small little restaurant right next to the Eiffel Tower.

She had just had a wonderful evening with Brandon. He was such a gentleman, but at the same time he was witty and interesting.

As they walked out of the restaurant Brandon took her hand, it was the first time since they had meet that he had.

Blair liked the way it felt, soft and warm. She smiled at him.

"You look so beautiful, Blair."

Blair could tell from the way he looked after he said it, that he hadn't meant to say it out loud. But it was true; Blair looked like an angle under the moonlight.

Blair loved how he didn't mean to tell, as much as she loved compliments, she wanted to be sure they where true. And she could tell that Brandon meant every word.

Without thinking, Brandon bent down and kissed Blair, lightly on the mouth. It was such a sweet kiss, short but pure. Blair thought this could be a scene from a movie.

When Brandon pulled back, he gave Blair a questioning look, not sure that he had done the right thing.

But Blair gave him a stunning smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow" then giving his hand a squeeze, she turned around and walked away.

Neither of them noticed a passerby take out her phone and take two pictures.

The next day, Blair woke early. She was confused about last night, she wasn't sure if she had done the right thing. But then she thought about her new life, she had to let her old one go.

The door bell rang, and she heard Dorota go and get. Blair already thought she knew who it was, and accented male voice at the door confirmed it.

"Blair, for you", Dorota called.

When Blair went to the door, she nearly gasped when she saw Brandon. He was carrying roses, again.

But that wasn't the surprising part, everyone thought roses where her favorite, only one person knew that they where really peonies and she might never see him again.

The surprising part was the box of Pierre Herme macaroons in his other hand.

"Here, Blair, your mother told me they're your favorite." He said, handing her the box.

******************************Flashback*********************************************

_Blair was walking through New York, she looked up to see no other than Chuck Bass leaning against him limo holding flowers and __wrapped boxes. Smiling at her in a way that made her legs feel wee and butterflies erupt in her stomach.._

"_Why aren't you in Europe?" Why was he here? Gossip girl had kept sending updates on where he was. It was like a game of Where In the World is Chuck Bass._

"_I was in Paris, but only to get your favorite macaroons, from Pierre Herme" He said, and she picked up a blue box, only him, Dorota, and her mother knew her weakness for them._

"_And Germany?"_

"_To pick up your favorite stockings. You know how I adore them." _

_Blair did remember and she suppressed a smile remembering a certain rendezvous they had had involving a pair of them._

"_What are you doing here then?"_

"_You where right, I was a coward running away again, and everywhere I went you caught up with me. So I had to come back"_

"_I want to believe you, but I can't. You've hurt me too many times." She couldn't bear to be hurt again by him._

"_You can believe me this time."_

"_Oh, that's it?" She had a small flame of hope that he would finally say it to her. But then it almost went out when he paused. But then…_

"_I love you too."_

_They had kissed after that, more passionate, and bitter, and sweet then ever before. And when he told her he loved her, again and again, she felt like her heart would burst out of her chest._

_**********************************End flashback**************************************_

"Blair are you alright?"

Brandon sounded worried as Blair stood there, staring into space.

Blair pulled herself out of the memories.

"Yes, I am fine, thank you so much" she said taking the macaroons. But she wouldn't eat them. They would remind her of the time she and Chuck had spent eating them in Central Park.

"Blair I was wondering if you would give me the pleasure, of being your boyfriend?"

Blair didn't know what to say, she liked Brandon a lot, but what about _him._ But she wouldn't, couldn't see him again so she said,

"Yes"

Then she smiled, reaching up to kiss him. Because she couldn't hold onto _him_, she had to let _him_ go.

Chuck was in his apartment when he heard his phone beep.

Lazily he reached for it. It was another Gossip Girl blast.

As he scrolled down he saw two pictures of Blair.

The first was of her smiling dazzling smile at a French boy, looking so amazing underneath the moonlight, he caught his breathe. The second was of her kissing him.

Chuck felt like he couldn't breathe, he wanted to kill that good for nothing French bastard for kissing _his _Blair. He wondered if that was why she went to France, to meet him. If he was why she broke up with him, but it was more likely she had just met him in France and was already moving on.

So Chuck finally let go of the wall he had been holding onto.

He finally dialed a number on his phone.

"William, get the jet ready, I need to make an emergency trip to Paris"

"Yes sir." His faithful agent replied.

Chuck didn't know what would meet him in France, but he knew he had to at least see Blair.

**Gossip Girl: Poor C, looks like B has made a ****friend in France, if you don't believe me, just take a look. **

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

I hoped you liked. Please rate and review. And to those who noticed I couldn't tell what type of stockings he got her so I left that out. I will try to update as soon as I can.

-LayRay


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: This is my very first fanfic so I hope you like it. Please R&R, I love hearing what you guys have to say and I do take the reviews into account. Thanks for all of reviews so far. **

**Category: Gossip Girl **

**Characters: Mostly Chuck/Blair (of course)**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Chuck and Blair have been together two months. Blair couldn't be happier until Jack Bass comes back and blackmails Blair into giving up Chuck. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gossip Girl**

Chuck Bass opened his eyes, not sure of where he is. Seeing he was awake, the stewardess hurried over.

"Mr. Bass, we will be landing in one hour."

"Fine."

Chuck replied almost harshly. He would have apologized but there was an unusual amount of emotions in his stomach, and it was making him edgy.

There was nervousness, because he was scared of what Blair was going to say to him. There was also excitement, because he wanted to see the beautiful brunette so badly. And there was happiness, because the long fast from her was almost over.

Pulling him out of his thoughts, the stewardess asked,

"Can I get you a drink, sir?"

For a second, Chuck was tempted by a scotch, but he realized that it was just out of habit. He didn't actually want one.

He actually craved Blair; she had become his scotch, his drug.

His everything.

"No."

He shook his head and the stewardess walked back to her post.

She was very sultry, and defiantly sexy with long black hair and thick eyelashes framing dark eyes. Chuck had hired her awhile ago to amuse him on his plane rides, and normally she already would have, but hadn't had a chance until now. And now she never would.

Chuck barely noticed her now.

He sunk deeper into the leather chair and stared out the window, less than two hours and he would be seeing Blair again.

_Beep-beep. Beep-beep._

Blair's phone rang, glancing at it, she saw it was Serena.

Debating for a second on whether or not to pick it up, Blair decided that she better just get it over with.

"Hey, S"

"Blair, why haven't you been picking up?"

"I've been busy"

Blair decided she didn't need to tell Serena anything just yet, but it was too late, Serena could tell by her best friend's voice that something was up.

"B, what is it?"

"Nothing, Serena."

"B, I know you're lying, come one, you can tell me."

There was a pause on Blair's end.

"Non-Judging Breakfast Club, remember." Serena coaxed.

With that name brought sadness because it made her remember a certain member that was in it, and of times long since gone. But it also made Blair remember how Serena had trusted her, especially with the whole Georgina incident.

"Well I have a boyfriend." Blair tried passing it off nonchalantly.

"Well that's good but what about…'

"But nothing, I need to move forward with my life and Brandon is the perfect gentleman."

"Well if he really is a gentleman, then I am happy for you, but what about _him_."

"It's time I move on, we're done for good"

"Blair, you've said that before."

"But this time it will really happen. _He_ isn't around me any more to lure me back. I can move on. I'm free."

"Well that's a good thing, I guess. Oh, and there's something I have to tell you-"

But Blair cut her off when she heard a knock on the door; Brandon was coming over tonight to watch movies.

"S, I have to go, Brandon is here. I'll call you later"

Serena heard the phone disconnect. She had really wanted to tell Blair, but she could tell her later.

So Blair was dating again, she wondered if Chuck knew, or the bigger question, did Gossip Girl know?

Serena realized she should probably have been checking the site, but she really wanted to get a break from Gossip Girl before college.

The ride took way to long. Chuck was nearly bouncing up and down with impatience. The time from the airport to Blair's apartment wasn't that long, but it felt like forever.

Finally they where there, it was a nice apartment, white, with big balconies.

Chuck went up in the elevator and to the door number that his PI had given him, and knocked.

After five seconds, which felt like five hours, he heard someone come to the door.

He could tell by the light steps exactly who it was.

As the door opened he saw Blair, her curly brown hair, her ruby red lips, and her shocked expression.

Chuck opened his mouth but found it hard to speak.

Before he could say anything, someone else came to the door.

It was the boy from the pictures, he was tall and good-looking. When he came to the door he put his arm around Blair's waist.

For a second Chuck's vision went red. All he could focus on was the hand on Blair's waist. But Blair's voice interrupted him.

"What are you doing here?" Blair asked.

And for once, Chuck couldn't read any of the many of the emotions in her voice.

**Gossip Girl: Looks like C is in Paris, and I don't think it's just to sight-see. Watch out, I feel a storm brewing. As always,**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

I know it's a cliff-hanger, but it's all for now. I'll try to update as soon as I can but this time of the year is really busy. Please R&R.

-LayRay


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: This is my very first fanfic so I hope you like it. Please R&R, I love hearing what you guys have to say and I do take the reviews into account. Thanks for all of reviews so far. **

**Category: Gossip Girl **

**Characters: Mostly Chuck/Blair (of course)**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Chuck and Blair have been together two months. Blair couldn't be happier until Jack Bass comes back and blackmails Blair into giving up Chuck. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gossip Girl or the song Don't Trust Me which is by ****3OH!3**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Blair couldn't believe her eyes, what was Chuck Bass doing in France, on her doorstep? Brandon's arm was around her but for once, it offered no comfort. Chuck looked so handsome standing there and it brought back so many emotions in her. But she knew she couldn't go back to him, he had moved on, and so would she. Jack still had power over her.

"What are you doing here?"

It was the first questioned that came out and one she was dying to know, he was supposed to have gotten over her.

"I would prefer to talk to you alone."

This was an obvious dismissal for Brandon to leave but Brandon look at Blair first, and when she gave him a nod to tell him he better just go, he turned around and went back into the apartment.

"So, what are you doing here?" Blair asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Chuck's voice wasn't harsh, it was sad.

"I need to start a new life, by myself." Blair's desperation made her voice cruel.

"Why? Who is _he?_"

"It's none of your business, we are done, it's all over, and whatever there was is gone."

"So you're going to just move on to some random guy." Chuck was upset, this wasn't how he wanted this to go.

"What if I am? It's not like your anything better." Said Blair, thinking of the pictures she had gotten.

"What's that supposed to mean"

"You're just a filthy womanizer, and that's all you're ever going to be."

"Well then I should have known better, don't trust a ho. And that's all _you_ are Blair, under the makeup and hair, that's all you are, a low disgusting ho!"

Chuck turned around and left. He wasn't sure why he had been so cruel, but Blair's words brought out his old harshness in him, and the hurt. He left the building and called William.

"Get the plane ready"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Blair laid face down on her bed, long since run out of tears. She couldn't believe what she had done, if she had any hope of ever being able to get back with Chuck it was smashed, shattered into a million little pieces. She had been overly cruel, utterly horrible.

And after all, Chuck was right, she was just a ho, a low foul ho.

Blair almost smiled as she thought of the irony, she had left Chuck so he wouldn't think she was a slut, and he still thought she was one, and he didn't even know what really happened.

She cringed at the thought of him knowing of what she really had done, if he thought she was bad now, he would think her a million times worse. She would never let him find out.

She rolled over and turned on the radio, hoping to drown her thoughts with the music. _Don't Trust Me _came on. She didn't pay much attention to the lyrics at first but then she heard some of the words.

**Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me.**

Chuck's words slapped her in the face. She dove across the bed and slapped the radio to the floor, not caring if it broke as long as the music stopped.

Thankfully it did, and Blair let out a sigh of relief and fell back onto the bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chuck was on the plane, again.

He gazed across at the stewardess, motioned for her to come over to him.

"Is there anything I can get for you sir?"

"As a matter a fact, there is."

Chuck said, before he grabbed her and started kissing her roughly, not caring if she protested. But of course she didn't, this was a Bass plane and she knew what to expect, and of course she was being kissed by Chuck Bass.

Chuck began removing articles of clothing but just before he was about to remove her lacy underwear, a vivid mental picture of Blair popped into his mine. She was there smiling at him, it was after he had just told her he loved her.

And he knew couldn't do it.

He pushed the girl away.

She obviously thought he was just being over enthusiastic and returned to kissing him again.

For a second he was tempted to continue but the vision of Blair was still fresh in his mind and he pushed her off of him a second time.

"That's enough."

Giving him a surprised look, she gathered her clothes and went back to her station, leaving Chuck wondering what had just happened.

Blair had hurt him so much, and in the last few hours she had insulted him for what he used to be.

But he was still shocked about what he had said. Now Blair would never want him back. He hadn't meant anything that he said; it had all just come out of his mouth. But as he looked back, even he thought it was harsh to say to anybody, let alone Blair.

So Chuck fell into a deep pit of despair, he couldn't love her, and she didn't love him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Blair was still on the bed when Serena called.

"Hello."

"What's wrong?" Serena could immediately tell that Blair had been crying.

"You could have told me that Chuck was coming."

"What? Wait Chuck is there?"

"Was"

"B, I didn't know, what happened."

"How could you not know, he lives with you."

"He hasn't been here since you left. But you're avoiding the question, what happened?"

Blair paused, but she couldn't hold it in anymore, she couldn't tell Serena about Jack, but she could tell her about everything else.

"Chuck came to my apartment and he called me a ho because of Brandon." Blair said in a rush, and almost started crying all over again.

"Oh B, I'm so sorry, what did you say."

"I called him a filthy womanizer, but it's true, I saw pictures of him with two girls."

"B, I don't think he has been with anyone since you left."

"You said you haven't seen him."

"Well, yeah, but he has been at work a lot lately, my mom told me."

"This is Chuck; it doesn't matter where he is."

Serena almost smiled, that sounded more like the old Blair.

"But it doesn't matter, I won't see him again." Blair continued.

"Well B, there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What…"

"Well you know my mom and Rufus's wedding is in a week, they want you to be a bridesmaid."

That wasn't exactly true, but when Serena asked Lily she could tell that Serena really wanted her to be one. Also, Blair had been like a second daughter for almost as long as Serena had been alive.

"Really."

Blair had a hard time believing this but, she had always loved weddings. But then she remembered who Lily had adopted…

"Will _he _be there?"

"Umm…"

"Serena!"

"Come on B, you won't have to even talk to him or even get near him."

"Will he be a groomsman?"

"Yes."

"Oh that'll be fun at the alter."

"Please, you won't be that close to him."

"I'll be in the same room, that's already way too close."

"Are you afraid of him?"

"No!"

"Then don't be a coward, your Blair Waldorf, you don't miss a wedding because of a guy."

Serena was right and Blair realized that not going would be admitting defeat and saying she was afraid.

"Fine, but if I am anywhere near him on the seating chart…"

"Don't worry B, that's already taken care of."

"Well I need to go shopping then."

"Bye B."

"See you at the alter.'

When Blair hung up she dropped her phone, but almost immediately she heard it ring and had to pick it up. Thinking it was Serena again she pressed send.

"What?"

"Blair?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Gossip Girl: Looks like C's time in Paris was short lived and B did not give him a warm welcome. But L and R's wedding is coming and looks like both C and B will be there. Who knows what sparks will fly on the alter.**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I'll try to update soon but as I said before, I am really busy. I hoped you liked this chapter even though things didn't go down well between Chuck and Blair. Please R&R with your comments.

-LayRay


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: This is my very first fanfic so I hope you like it. Please R&R, I love hearing what you guys have to say and I do take the reviews into account. Thanks for all of reviews so far. **

**Category: Gossip Girl **

**Characters: Mostly Chuck/Blair (of course)**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Chuck and Blair have been together two months. Blair couldn't be happier until Jack Bass comes back and blackmails Blair into giving up Chuck. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gossip Girl**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What?" Said Blair, thinking it was Serena, wondering what the blonde wanted now.

"Blair?" Said a voice much lower than Serena's.

"Who is this?" But Blair already had a sinking suspicion of who it was.

"Ah Blair, it is you."

"Jack, what do you want?"

"Well one of my agents just called me; he told what you just did."

Blair froze; she did not want anyone to know what had just happened, especially not Jackass Bass.

"It sounds like you did a better job of breaking my nephew's heart than I would have. You really are the devil." Jack continued with malice in his voice.

"So I just wanted to say congrats, because I knew you could do it. Oh, and just incase you get cold feet; you will be going to that wedding, unless of course you want Chuck to think you're an even bigger ho. Which of course, you are."

The line went dead, leaving Blair speechless. Then she crumpled, Jack was right, she was a horrible person. She had no right to say what she had said to Chuck. She had broken up with him, he had every right to be with other women.

But she had been so disappointed, as shallow as it sounded she had wanted him to mourn her, swear off women, and he hadn't.

He and Jack were right, she was just a ho, and there was nothing she could do about it.

She thought about calling Serena and telling her she couldn't go after all, but Jack had blocked her off there too, she had to go to the wedding.

Just then she got a text.

**I am sorry that you were so upset last night. If there is anything I can get you to make it better, just call me.**

**-Brandon**

Last night, Brandon had been so understanding. When she told him she wasn't feeling good, he said he was sorry and if she wanted him to, he would go. When she nodded for him to go, he left after kissing her on the cheek.

Blair finally realized what she could do to redeem herself a tiny bit. She didn't deserve Brandon so she would end it, when she came back after the wedding she would swear off men entirely like women did in movies. Right now she would tell Brandon that he would have to move on.

And that was true. Deep down Blair had always known that she had only gone out with Brandon because he made her feel good. She liked him, but she didn't love him, like she loved Chuck. It was wrong of her to use him.

She wouldn't let Jack and Chuck be right. She would try to be a little better.

And she would let Brandon go.

**Please meet me at the restaurant we first went to in one hour.**

**-Blair**

Blair sighed and began to get ready.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There he was.

Blair looked at Brandon waiting at the table for her. She almost decided not to do it after all. But she had to. It was for his own good.

So she squared her soldiers and walked to the table.

Brandon smiled and stood up, pulling out Blair's chair.

"Blair it's good to see you. I hope you feel better."

His bright green eyes shone with sincerity.

"Brandon I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I think this won't work out."

A sad look came onto Brandon's face.

"Why Blair? Does it have to do with last night?"

"Kind of, it's hard to explain."

And that's an understatement, Blair thought.

"I am really sorry to have taken your time; you're a really great guy." Blair said as she stood up.

"Wait Blair." Brandon said as he caught her hand.

"Even you aren't interested romantically, I am really good listener, you can tell me anything."

Blair couldn't help but to be tempted by this offer, she hadn't been able to talk to anyone recently, and here was someone who she could tell. She couldn't tell Serena because she knew the blonde would try to do something about it. She couldn't tell Chuck for obvious reasons. And she couldn't tell her mother because they had never had that kind of mother daughter relationship, no matter how much Blair had wanted it.

But she could tell Brandon, he had no one to tell that she knew. It would be like telling a pet, except Brandon was much smarter and he could talk back to her. And if he ended up thinking she was a horrible person, she might never see him again anyway.

So Blair sat back down.

"You'll probably never think of me the same way again."

Brandon smiled.

"Don't worry, all my friends confide in me, and I am sure you couldn't have done anything worse than they have."

"I doubt it." Blair muttered. But as she looked into Brandon's eyes she couldn't help but to tell him.

So she took a deep breathe and let all of her walls come falling down.

"So the guy last night who came over was named Chuck Bass. We have a long history together. But most of it doesn't matter right now. Before we got together, which was a few months before I came here, he left. I was heartbroken and I went out and got drunk. Unfortunately then I slept with his uncle. I tried to forget about it after Chuck came back and we finally got together."

Blair paused for a breath and continued.

"But then Jack, that's his uncle, called me and told me that if I didn't break up with Chuck, he would tell him what happened. So I broke up with Chuck and came here. Last night Chuck came over and we said some horrible things to each other, and now I have to go to a wedding and he'll be there."

Blair finally ended and looked at Brandon, afraid for a second he would be looking at her with disgust in his eyes. But he wasn't, instead he was looking thoughtful.

"But why don't you just tell him? I am sure if he really loves you he will forget about it."

"But he wouldn't, Chuck is a womanizer, if he knew what I did he would just think I was a slut and throw me away like all of his other girls. He thinks I am a slut just for dating you."

"How do you know?"

"He told me!"

"How do you know he wasn't just angry and it came out?'

"I don't think so; I think he was really thinking it."

"I don't think you're a slut, even if you did sleep with his uncle."

"How can you not think that?"

"Blair, its not like you committed murder, even thought what you did was very wrong, if you don't do it again, that one thing you have done won't define you for the rest of your life. If Chuck really loves you, he'll eventually forgive you."

Blair gave that some thought, and decided Brandon was right.

"Thank you so much Brandon, and in case you were wondering, I didn't use you to make Chuck jealous. I never expected him to find out. I wanted to start a new life and it seemed like you where my dream boyfriend, but I realized that I couldn't just go out with you because I still love Chuck."

"I understand, I have a friend who is very much like you, and I would love if you would be my friend to."

"Well I could use someone to talk to."

Blair smiled she really would like to have Brandon for a friend; he was the first person that had ever listened to her like that.

"Will you tell Chuck?"

"I think I will, but I want to tell him in person, at the wedding."

"Well then I guess its good bye for now, if you ever need to talk, call me, you have my number."

Brandon stood and kissed her hand. Blair smiled as he left. She was happy that she had finally decided to tell Chuck. But she knew that by tomorrow, she would be terrified.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Gossip Girl: I know I can't wait for the wedding and things to finally get stirred up. So what about you? Life is so boring here without our queen. Until her return.**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them and I wanted to respond to some of them because they made me think about what I was writing.

BreakfastBlues: That was pretty harsh even for Chuck, but in the show he has been pretty mean to Blair too. In 1x13 he pretty much calls her a ho. Chuck has too extremes he can be really sweet or really mean. As much as we all love Chuck, he does have times when he can be horrible.

TheDisruptiveOne: Lol, my goal is not to make Blair seem awful, although I can see why you would think that. Blair always has her perfect world going on in her head. In that, Chuck would have been pining for her, so when she thought he wasn't, it upset her. It isn't the most reasonable thing to do, but it is human.

That's again for the reviews and I will update as soon as I can. Please keep reviewing.

-LayRay


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: This is my very first fanfic so I hope you like it. Please R&R, I love hearing what you guys have to say and I do take the reviews into account. Thanks for all of reviews so far. **

**Category: Gossip Girl **

**Characters: Mostly Chuck/Blair (of course)**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Chuck and Blair have been together two months. Blair couldn't be happier until Jack Bass comes back and blackmails Blair into giving up Chuck. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gossip Girl**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Blair looked out of the window of the plane, down onto the buildings of New York City.

Usually Blair hated the city in the early morning; she always thought it looked like the whole city was in a hangover. But not this morning, Blair was just glad to see her beloved city once more.

She felt like a queen returning to her castle after being gone for so long.

It was the day of the wedding. Usually, she would have come in days ahead, but she didn't want to see anyone. Coming in on the morning was perfect. She probably wouldn't see anyone until the wedding, most upper east siders were not early risers, but just in case Blair had bought an entire new wardrobe in France.

She was first going to her apartment to leave her luggage, how long she was staying depended on the outcome with Chuck. The apartment would be empty, Dorota and her Mother had stayed in France, if things didn't go well, Blair would go back and return to her blossoming carrier at Waldorf Designs.

After leaving most of her stuff there, she would go over to the van der Woodsen apartment to get ready with Serena.

The pilot came on, interrupting her thoughts.

"Attention please, the plane with be landing shortly."

Blair gripped the edge of the seat and closed her eyes; she really did not like planes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Blair stood at the door the door to Serena's apartment, afraid of who was on the other side. Silently cursing herself for forgetting to ask Serena if _he_ would be there, she knocked on the door.

In less then thirty seconds it was opened and Blair was engulfed in Serena's long blonde hair.

"B! I've missed you so much; I've been so lonely without you."

Serena's arms were rapped tightly around Blair, it made Blair feel like she was finally home.

"It's good to see you to, S."

"Come on we'll go up to my room, we'll spend the rest of the day making each other look fabulous for the wedding."

Serena dragged Blair up the stairs, passing Jenny and Eric on the way.

Neither of them had time to greet Blair before she was whisked up the staircase and into Serena's bedroom.

Once they were in the confines of the room, Blair couldn't help but ask in a whisper.

"Is _he_ here?"

Serena immediately knew who the he in question was.

"No, he's getting ready at his apartment and then going straight to the wedding."

Blair couldn't help but give a small sign of relief; she wasn't ready to confront him yet. It was been scary thinking that he might have been on the other side of the wall.

"So is there a bridesmaids dress?"

Blair said slightly with dread, she hated the thought of her dressing like anyone else, especially Jenny and the two cousins on Rufus's side of the family.

"Yes, but don't worry I helped my Mom pick them out, and there really cute and will look great on you. Yours is in the closet."

Blair immediately went over to see what she was going to have to wear, a little scared at what she might see on the other side of the door.

But when she saw the dress she signed in relief. It was the light red, almost pink, that had always complimented her skin color. It had detail but it wasn't too flashy. It neckline was draped slightly and at the skirt there was a slit that went up to mid thigh will small, delicate ruffles around it. With some sexy silver heels and a silver necklace, Blair could own it

"And…" Serena said with a smile, pulling something from behind her back.

"…you're they only one who has this."

She said, reviling an adorable silver silk woven headband.

Blair couldn't help but to smile, everyone knew her weakness for headbands.

"Well S, if I have to wear the same clothes as people from _Brooklyn_ at least I can wear it better."

Serena smiled at her friend's attitude, she had been worried about the whole dress thing, but Blair was taking it quite well.

"Now let me see your dress." Blair said, knowing Serena's dress had do be amazing because she was the maid of honor.

Grinning, Serena led her best friend to a bag hanging in the closet, and unzipped it. Serena's dress was floor length, and an aquamarine blue. It had thick straps that formed a u at the middle of the top of the dress. The straps wear covered with tiny pearls.

"S, it's beautiful."

Usually Blair would have been jealous but she hadn't seen Serena in such a long time, she had to be nice.

The girls spent the rest of the day doing each others hair and makeup. Serena maid sure that Blair would stand out among the bridesmaids. Blair had tried to forget about Chuck as they got ready and was almost successful until Serna asked.

"So how's Brandon?"

Crap, she had forgotten to tell Serena.

"Uh, I ended it with him."

"Why?!"

"I just didn't love him."

Serena seemed to understand and dropped the subject.

After that Blair managed to have fun with Serena, and catch up on the all girl time she had been so desperately shy of lately.

It seemed too soon that they where getting into he limo and driving to the exclusive park where the wedding would be.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chuck shook his head; sure he had heard the two gossiping girls wrong. Blair couldn't be here, could she?

"Eric!"

He called, motioning for the younger boy to come over.

"Is Blair here?" Chuck asked without delay.

"Didn't you see on gossip girl? She arrived this morning."

Chuck cursed; he knew it was a mistake when he had smashed his phone after meeting Blair.

What was he going to do, the wedding was about to start.

"She isn't a bridesmaid, is she?"

"Yes. Chuck I can't believe you didn't know, the wedding is about to start."

Chuck wished he had known, given himself some time to prepare, or to leave the country. He couldn't see Blair, as much as it hurt to be away from her, he knew that she would hate him now until the end of time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Blair stood with Serena, about to coat check her purse when she felt it vibrating.

"One second Serena."

Blair pulled out her phone, and unfortunately recognized the number.

"Serena I have to take this."

"Ok, but we need to hurry."

Blair walked into a little ways into the park before she pressed send.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Blair. I know you are at the wedding know so I won't keep you, but I have decided that you might slip, so I'm going to raise the stakes." He paused, "If you get back with Chuck, not only will I tell him what you did, I will tell everyone, your parents, your friends, _everyone. _And not only that but I know a very influential person at NYU and I have some ways to make sure that you will never go there, or probably any college, if you and Chuck get together."

Blair stood there horrified.

"Well I don't let mean to keep you, have fun at the wedding."

The line cut off, but Blair stood there frozen. She was cornered into a wall. She couldn't loose everything, her future, her friends, her family, and all of her respect for something that was so unsure.

So she did the only thing she could, she put on a strong face, and walked back into the wedding.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chuck stood on the platform in the small open gazebo in the garden; glad that if she had to be up there too, she would be on the other side. He didn't know what he would do if she stood right next to her.

On his left was Dan and his right was Eric, both seemed a little bored, waiting for the ceremony to start.

Finally the music started. Chuck looked down the small aisle, and at first he couldn't see anything, but then came the bridesmaids.

At first only Jenny and a girl he didn't recognize came, but then came Blair. He gasped when he saw her, even wearing the same dress as the other bridesmaids, she stood out a mile. She looked so beautiful; he couldn't believe what he had said to her.

After seeing her he couldn't look at anyone in the rest of the procession, even when Lily came. He could only see Blair.

As she drew closer he felt like there was electricity running between them, and when she finally reached the alter, he felt like he was on fire.

Without looking at him, Blair went to the opposite side of the platform. Counting off he realized that it would be Blair that he would walk out with.

With that came excitement, fear, and longing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**What's that I hear, wedding bells chiming? What a happy couple L and R are, however not all the couples on the alter looked happy. B didn't give C a single look, unlike C who couldn't take his eyes off her. Looks like the sparks are starting to fly.**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry for the delay, and I would love to say that from now on I will be right more frequently, but I am going away for a week, however after that I should be able to update faster. Thanks for the patience. Please R&R.

-LayRay


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: This is my very first fanfic so I hope you like it. Please R&R, I love hearing what you guys have to say and I do take the reviews into account. Thanks for all of reviews so far. I am sorry about the delay because I have been away without any computer access. **

**Category: Gossip Girl **

**Characters: Mostly Chuck/Blair (of course)**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Chuck and Blair have been together two months. Blair couldn't be happier until Jack Bass comes back and blackmails Blair into giving up Chuck. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gossip Girl**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chuck stood on the alter as Rufus and Lily made their vow's, not that he was paying any attention. The presence of Blair so close to him had him totally captivated.

Finally the moment came when the groomsmen and the bridesmaids had to exit together. And as Chuck had already known, when his time to leave came, it was Blair he was paired up to exit with.

As they walked down the aisle Chuck couldn't help but to sneak peaks at her. She looked beautiful, of course. Chuck couldn't think of a time he thought Blair ever looked anything less then stunning. She of course was never looking at him.

The urge to touch her became so strong that he had to ball his hands into fists in order to resist it. By the time he had reach the halfway point he knew he had to apologize to her, unfortunately at the end of the aisle the bridesmaids and the groomsmen parted and he didn't have a chance to talk to her.

As Chuck got into the limo with the other groomsmen, all of whom seemed relieved the wedding was over and could now go to the party where alcohol would be served, he decided he would talk to Blair at the reception.

No exceptions, he wouldn't be a coward, he would force himself to do it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Blair sat in the limo next to Serena, who was unusually silent, as if she could sense Blair's distress.

Blair had seen Chuck's hands balled up as they walked down the aisle; obviously he was still disgusted by her. Those thirty steps down the aisle had been torture. Fortunately the reception would be crowded and if Chuck ignored her like he did walking down the aisle, she wouldn't have to come face to face with him agian.

"Blair, are you okay?"

Unfortunately Serena's silence hadn't lasted long.

"Why wouldn't I be?'

Serena could think of a few reasons all to do with a certain groom, be decided not to bring it up.

"Oh, no reason, you just seem a little quite"

"It's not my fault the wedding lasted forever."

Whenever Blair was especially snippy for no reason, Serena always knew something was up, but again decided it was best left alone.

"Hopefully the party will wake you up."

She decided to end lightly and spent the rest of the car ride to the reception listening to the rambling talk of the other bridesmaids.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The party was of course at the Palace Hotel, and it was on the roof, the one factor that pleased Chuck.

Chuck spent most of his night by the bar, but he didn't have much to drink, right now there was a half finished scotch next to him, but instead of it being his fourth, like it usually would be, it was his second.

A tall blonde came up to him. She was beautifully proportioned with deep navy eyes and a low-cut dress.

"Will you dance with me?" The blonde asked.

Chuck considered, but the like the other five girls that had approached him, he said,

"No."

And instead of leading her out of the party to some unused suite or stairway, as he would usually do, he left it at that, just like he had done with the other five. After a minute the blonde gave up and walked dejectedly away.

Chuck turned his head back onto the dance floor and his eyes moved back to Blair, who was dancing with a tall man. It was the fourth guy she had danced with, but the eighth that had asked her.

This one was holding her much more closely than the dance required, and Chuck hated it. He wanted to go and pull her away from this low-life and punch the guy in the face, but he couldn't do that. Unless the boy made any bigger a move on Blair, he couldn't do that.

But if the boy did, he would be very sorry he had.

So far he hadn't approached Blair, he had kept putting it off, but the party wouldn't last forever and he couldn't leave it without at least talking to her.

He signed and put the remains of his drink down.

I'll do it after the song ends, he told himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Blair didn't know the guys name, he was handsome, but she hadn't bothered to look at his face. She hadn't looked at any of the guys faces that she had danced with.

She was looking over his shoulder when she saw Chuck.

It looked like he was watching her with jealousy, but Blair shook it off. She was probably just imagining it, if he was looking at her at all, it was probably with disgust, and she cursed her self for dancing with so many guys.

Blair was tired of this party; she wanted to go back to Paris, where she didn't know anybody.

But deep down, she knew she didn't, she wanted to stay right here in the city she loved with the people she loved. She wanted to do what she wanted, like before New Year's Eve, before she was blackmailed. She cursed herself for ever trusting Jack.

But she couldn't take it back and as the song ended she knew that no matter how she wished she didn't have to, she had to leave the party.

Barely saying goodbye to her dance partner, she turned to leave the party. But then she heard her name called.

"Blair!"

She knew who was calling her but she was afraid to turn around in case she was wrong, or right.

"Blair, wait!"

She turned around.

Chuck was coming towards her and that split second she heard Jack's voice in her head.

_If you get back with Chuck, not only will I tell him what you did, I will tell everyone, your parents, your friends, everyone._

So Blair turned and started running down the stairs that lead to the rest of the hotel.

But she could hear feet running behind her.

"Blair, wait!"

But she didn't turn around; she pressed the down button on the elevator door and signed in relief as the door opened.

Once inside, she pressed the lobby button, and as she heard Chuck running down the stairs, she began pressing the close door button.

The elevator doors closed and she began moving down, but she knew Chuck would probably be in the elevator next to her.

When she finally reached the lobby, Blair burst out of the elevator doors and rushed across the hall. When she reached the doors she heard footsteps running behind her.

"Blair, wait! Please!"

But Blair couldn't stop; all she could do now was to run.

When she reached the street she hailed a cab, fortunately, one stopped and pulled over across the street. Not having time to go to a cross walk and wait for the light to change, Blair ran across the street.

Just as another taxi came hurtling down the road.

Everything went black as the car slammed into her.

The last thing Blair Waldorf heard was,

"Blair, wait! No!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Gossip Girl: Looks like L and R are officially husband and wife. Congrats L, you finally have your fifth husband, hopefully he will last longer than the previous ones. As for the reception B, had many suitors, but unfortunately none of them were C, better luck next time C.**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry about the delay, but I think I will be able to update more frequently now. Just as a heads up, there aren't that many chapters left, but I do have ideas for new fanfics. Please R&R.

-LayRay


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: This is my very first fanfic so I hope you like it. Please R&R, I love hearing what you guys have to say and I do take the reviews into account. Thanks for all of reviews so far. **

**Category: Gossip Girl **

**Characters: Mostly Chuck/Blair (of course)**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Chuck and Blair have been together two months. Blair couldn't be happier until Jack Bass comes back and blackmails Blair into giving up Chuck. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gossip Girl**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Blair, wait! No!"

Chuck's body froze as he saw Blair's petite frame get slammed into by the oncoming car. It almost seemed to be in slow motion as the car made contact with her.

But as the car came to a stop and Blair's body crumpled to the street, Chuck unfroze and ran to her. The driver of the car got out, looking panicked.

"I am so sorry… She just popped out, I didn't see her!"

The man looked horrified, but Chuck was in no mood for empathy.

"Just shut the hell up!" He yelled at the man, who looked startled.

Bending over Blair's body, Chuck got out his phone and dialed 911. As he waited for someone to pick up, he gazed at Blair. Her dress was starting to get stained by scarlet blood and there were scratches covering her body, but even now, Chuck thought that she looked gorgeous; her hair was spread out around her in an array that never would happen with her conscious.

"Hello?"

The clear voice of the operator brought Chuck out of his thoughts but did little to weaken his rage that the love of his life might now be dying. As he rattled of their location and information, the operator had to focus to get any information off of the horror-stricken boy.

Finally she hung up and promised and ambulance soon.

By now a crowd had begun to gather. But Chuck didn't liken everyone seeing Blair liken this, broken, shattered.

Finally the ambulance came, sirens screaming. Quickly the men put Blair on a stretcher. Now there was quite a crowd gathered around the accident, Chuck had to fight through it to get to the ambulance Blair was in.

"Will she be okay?"

He asked the nearest EMT.

"I am sorry sir, but unless you can identify as a relative of the injured, we can't disclose any information."

Chuck was infuriated by this man's calm tone when he wanted, no, needed to know if Blair would be okay. If she died, he would regret it for the rest of his life. It was his entire fault; if he hadn't chased her out onto the street she would be fine. If he hadn't said those things to her, she wouldn't have run. If she died, the last thought's she would have on him would be of hate.

With that Chuck lost all of his reserve.

"Do you have any idea who I am? Do you have any idea who she is?"

Chuck screamed at the man. _He_ was Chuck Bass, and _she_ was the love of his life, _she_ was Blair Waldorf.

"I am sorry sir, but we can't disclose any information or let you or anyone else go with her unless we get some ID."

Chuck might have hauled off and punched the guy if a hand hadn't come down on his arm. He turned around to Serena, white in the face.

"What do you want?"

Chuck growled at her.

"Chuck, come on. There's no use arguing, we'll take a limo to the hospital.'

Chuck was about to turn back around when she added.

"Blair will get there faster if you stop arguing."

With that, Chuck knew he had to let go, for Blair's sake.

Fuming he walked away from the EMT, who was now gently lifting Blair into an ambulance with five other men.

Chuck watched silently as the ambulance finally sped away, taking Blair with it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chuck sat in the waiting room of the emergency room. He was stiff from sitting there for three hours without moving or sleeping, but he would not leave.

Neither would Serena, who had stayed with him throughout it all. It was the first time they had ever felt like siblings, the first time that Chuck had ever felt related to anyone, including his father. Lily, Rufus, and Eric had all come but where getting coffee. Ms. Waldorf was flying in from France with Cyrus. Nate and Vanessa had been contacted from somewhere in Europe and where on there way.

But it was just Chuck and Serena when the nurse came in.

"For Miss Waldorf?"

As soon as she asked Chuck and Serena stood up.

"Right this way."

Following her Chuck asked,

"Is she okay?"

"We can't be sure for now; currently she is in a coma. It is possible that she will come out of it within any time from a few days to a month. It is also possible she could not make it."

With that thought both Serena and Chuck sped up. Finally they reached room 230, where Blair Waldorf was.

Chuck took a deep breathe as he went through the door.

And there she was, and with her wavy chestnut hair falling down the pillow, petite frame, red lips, and pale skin, she looked just like a porcelain doll. She looked so fragile.

Chuck took a seat right at her head, never letting his eyes go off of her.

Serena seemed chilled at the sight of her usually so vivacious friend so still.

"I am going to find everyone else."

Chuck didn't even look up or nod; he was so focused on Blair.

Serena turned and left, but less than a minute later and someone else entered the room. Chuck looked up, wondering what Serena wanted, and froze.

"Ah, nephew, it's good to see you."

Jack said as if he had happened to come across Chuck at a crowded bar, not a hospital over a nearly dead girl.

"What are you doing here?"

It was bad enough to have common street-goers see Blair incapacitated, but his jackass of an uncle? It was way worse.

"Oh, I heard Blair was in the hospital and I simply had to come. You see Blair and I have a connection."

"What are you talking about?"

Chuck hissed.

"Well we bonded last New Year's Eve. She's very good you know. I can see why you like her so much as a bed companion."

Once again, Chuck's vision went red. There was no way Blair had slept with Jack, she wouldn't have done that. And to Jack even say that he only liked Blair for one thing. That was such a lie, Chuck loved Blair for so many things, her wit, her scheming; everything about her made her a perfect match for him.

"She would never."

"But she would. Here."

Jack handed Chuck a disk. Itching to prove Jack wrong, Chuck went across the room and put the disk into the TV.

Almost instantly he turned it off. He would love to say that it was a fake. The girl with Jack in her, was Blair, he knew it.

Chuck told the disk out and smashed it into a million pieces. Jack just stood there and laughed.

"You didn't believe me did you? I guess you don't know Blair that well after all. Oh, and if you think that was the only disk, you are very wrong, I have many copies."

Chuck nearly spat in rage, he couldn't believe that Blair would do this.

"You drugged her."

Jack just laughed again.

"No I didn't, she was only a little drunk, but she was well in her senses. If you want to watch more of the video to prove it you can. I can have another copy sent to you."

Chuck couldn't take it any more, so he turned around, and without a last look at Blair he left, leaving the girl who had just broken his heart into a million pieces.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Gossip Girl: It seems as if our poor queen is in the hospital, with C at her bedside. Let's hope she gets better soon. Life would be too boring without our queen. I'll be sending flowers.**

**XOXO**

**Gossip girl**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thanks for the reviews so far. I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hoped you enjoyed reading it. Just to let you know there will probably be only 2 to 3 chapters left. Please R&R.

-LayRay


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: This is my very first fanfic so I hope you like it. Please R&R, I love hearing what you guys have to say and I do take the reviews into account. Thanks for all of reviews so far. **

**Category: Gossip Girl **

**Characters: Mostly Chuck/Blair (of course)**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Chuck and Blair have been together two months. Blair couldn't be happier until Jack Bass comes back and blackmails Blair into giving up Chuck. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gossip Girl**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chuck stared at the computer screen blankly. He was in his office at Bass Industries, trying to get some work done, but he couldn't. His mind kept on wandering back to a certain brunette in the hospital.

At first when he left the hospital, Chuck had been inches for getting on his jet and flying somewhere far away.

But he couldn't do it; he told himself that there was no point in leaving. He wasn't a coward who would run away from things, especially when there was nothing to run away from.

That's what he told himself. Deep down he knew that he didn't want to get any further away from Blair when she was in such a precarious state. If things got worse, or better, he wanted to be near, not that he would admit it.

But he couldn't really do anything even if they did. Chuck was still in shock about what Blair had done. It hurt him that she would do something like that. He didn't know what he could do, and it didn't seem like Blair cared anyway. He wished she had told him, but it seemed like she didn't trust him enough to tell him. Chuck was afraid that the reason that she didn't tell him was that she didn't love him after all. That he was to her what Jack said she was to him, a bed partner, and nothing else. And that thought hurt him most of all.

After years of being unloved by his father, or anyone, he had finally thought someone did love him, and they were taken away.

Chuck wanted to scream at the world because of its unfairness. Yes he had money, more money than he could know what to do with, but even though he had always pretended it was enough, it never had been.

And now he couldn't use it to get the one thing he wanted, Blair.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Serena sat on the hospital chair by Blair head. Eric, Rufus and Lily were beside her, as they had been since she had found them after Chuck's departing. Even thought it had been almost a day

But Chuck's absence was pressing on her mind. Why had he left? And what had Jack Bass been doing here? Jack had come out of the room right after Chuck and had walked in the opposite direction without saying a word.

Just then, a door opened and Ms. Waldorf rushed in. When she saw Blair she gasped and dropped into the chair opposite of Serena, on Blair's other side.

"My baby, my poor baby."

It was one of the few times Serena had even seen Eleanor Waldorf behave like a mother towards Blair. Serena had seen Blair cry over her mom multiple times, whether she knew Serena knew or not.

Serena had always felt guilty about that, especially when Eleanor paid her compliments and her own daughter none.

But now as she saw Eleanor weeping over Blair, she knew what Serena had always suspected. Eleanor loved her daughter but often had hard times expressing it.

She might never do this if Blair wasn't unconscious, she wouldn't have let Blair see her deep emotion. But if Blair had seen, she would have been so happy.

Serena thought that that was another thing, apart from theit scheming and love of take-downs, that Chuck and Blair had in common.

Both of them were always trying and failing to impress their parents. Even though Blair and Harold had always had had a close bond, after he left Blair was left only with her mom without Harold as a buffer.

Sighing, Serena hoped Blair had a chance to eventually make things right with her mom for good, before she ended up like Chuck, without any more time or chances.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was barely twenty minutes later when the door flew open again, revealing Nate, Vanessa, Jenny, and Eric.

"Sorry." Jenny said in a whisper, as though she was afraid to wake someone, "Dan and I were heading over when we got a call from Vanessa and Nate, who were at the airport."

"Yeah, we had to leave the wedding early, our mom… well it doesn't matter." Dan said, "But then we met Nate and Vanessa at the airport."

"We came over as fast as we could." added Vanessa.

"I know Blair and I have no love lost, but still, life wouldn't be the same without her." Vanessa continued.

"It's fine."

Serena said, she wasn't sure what Blair would say about that but knew that Vanessa only meant good.

So far Nate was the only one who hadn't spoke; his blue eyes were fixed on Blair. It seemed that like Serena, he was shocked from seeing Blair like this.

Nate, Chuck, Serena, and Blair had always been together, the Non-Judging breakfast club. There for one another when no one else was. And through it all, no one wanted to see one of their numbers in a hospital bed.

But right now, gathered around Blair's bed it wasn't just them, or even all of them. It was a mix of people who some how, some way, had come together.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A week later…_

It was a good thing that Serena had brought more flowers; because the one's currently beside Blair's bed were starling to wilt.

Or at least a small part of the mini botanical garden that was posted beside Blair's bed.

Reaching over, Serena removed the dying patch and replaced it with the fresh ones. Turing around to through the dead ones away, Serena heard a rustle.

Assuming someone had just come in the room Serena said,

"Hey I was just-"

But before she could finish, a weak voice interrupted her.

"S?"

Whipping back around Serena said,

"B?!"

,almost scared that she had imagined her friends' voice.

But she hadn't, Blair's doe eyes were finally open.

"B! You're awake! I was so scared you weren't going to wake up. Are you feeling okay, do you want me to call a doctor? You must-"

"Serena it's okay. I fine. I just-"

"Got hit by a car and have been in a coma."

Serena finished, smothering her friend in a bear hug.

"Well, yeah."

Blair couldn't help smiling at the sight of her best friend, forgetting what had happened before the accident. But her smile faded as she remembered.

"What's wrong B?"

"Um, nothing, where is everyone."

"Oh don't worry B, everyone was here, they'll come as soon as they find out you're okay."

Serena knew that Blair's feelings would be hurt if she thought no one had come to mourn her.

"Everyone?"

"Yes, most of them have come in every day, or call to see how you are, except-"

Serena broke off, not wanting to upset her recently recovered friend.

"Except who?"

Even after being in a coma, Blair didn't miss a beat.

"Well Chuck was here at first, but he left after…after."

"After what?"

"Well we don't really know, he was here but he left just after Jack Bass was here."

"Jack Bass was here!"

Blair said in horror.

"Yes, we don't really know why."

"Oh no! Oh no!"

Blair looked appalled.

"Blair, what's wrong?"

Serena didn't understand her friend's dismay. Blair paused for a minute, and then it all came out, and she finally told Serena everything.

After she was done Serena looked at her friend, finally understanding everything that had happened recently. Then she gave her another big hug.

"Oh B, everything will be okay."

Blair held onto her friend, wondering if that would ever be true.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Looks like everyone has been gathered by B's bedside, except for one. What's wrong C, why did you make such an early departure? But now things are heating up again because we hear B is finally awake. It looks things are about to get even juicer.**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hang on, we're nearing the end. Please review with any comments what you liked/didn't like about his chapter or anything else. I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks.

-LayRay


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n: Sorry about the delay, I have been extremely busy and have had next to no free time. Plus I wanted to take the time to make this final chapter a good one. But for now I'll stop talking and let you read the last chapter of this story, I hope you like it. **

**Category: Gossip Girl **

**Characters: Mostly Chuck/Blair (of course)**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Chuck and Blair have been together two months. Blair couldn't be happier until Jack Bass comes back and blackmails Blair into giving up Chuck. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gossip Girl**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After an additional two weeks in the hospital Blair was finally released. Fortunately all her scratches and bruises had healed, so she was looking just as perfect as always.

Blair was glad to finally be out of her hospital gown, it had been unflattering and utterly repulsive.

Right now she was in her bedroom, studying her closet, she was about to make her first debut in public since her hospital stay and her outfit had to be excellent. Her outfit had to show that even though she had recently been incapacitated, she was still on top.

Blair was about to go to Central Park, she was still upset about the whole Chuck situation, and feeding the ducks always calmed her down.

Without them as a release, she probably never would have made it through High School.

Finally she selected a high wasted navy skirt with tiny crème pinstripes. She paired it with a loose crème colored blouse, an overlarge string of pearls strung on a red ribbon, her favorite overlarge pearl earrings, and red pumps. For makeup, she kept it natural except for her favorite red lipstick.

Finally, she deemed her self acceptable looking and went down the stairs.

"Dorota! I need a loaf of bread."

Instantly her faithful maid came rushing out of the kitchen, carrying a loaf of bread.

"Here you go Miss Blair. Do you want-"

"I'll be fine, Dorota."

Today, Blair didn't feel like Dorota's company, she wanted to go alone.

"Thank you."

She added as she headed out of the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chuck was in his apartment when he heard a knock at the door. Sighing he got up and crossed the room and pulled open the door.

He was surprised when he saw Serena standing there.

"What do you want, Sis?" Chuck asked in a bored tone, not sure what the blonde wanted.

"Look Chuck, we need to talk, can I come inside."

Chuck held the door open and let her pass into his suite.

"So what do you need this time?"

He asked, trying to still sound bored. He didn't want her to know that he was scared of what she had to tell him. What if it was that Blair had died, or was moving back to France, or that she was still in a coma and they had to know whether or not to take her off of life support.

If it was the last he knew what he would do, he would never let them take her off of life support, if he had to pay for it the rest of his life.

"Listen Chuck, Blair's okay she's out of the hospital."

Relief flooded Chuck as she said that, but he did his best to not show that he cared.

"And you're telling me this because..."

"Chuck stop, I know you care."

Chuck didn't know how to respond, but fortunately Serena continued.

"Listen Chuck, I know what happened with Jack and Blair. That's why Blair left. Jack told her that if she didn't leave you, he would tell you. She was scared that if you knew, you would never look at her again. But then in France she decided to come back and tell you at the wedding. But right before she was going to tell you, Jack raised the stakes. If she told you he would tell everyone what happened and make it impossible for her to get into NYU, or any college. That's why she ran from you."

By the time Serena finished, multiple emotions were going through Chuck, he was furious about Jack, when he got his hands on him, he would wish he had never gone near Blair. But he was also sad that Blair wouldn't tell him at first, that she didn't trust him or their relationship. He wasn't sure what he would have done, but one thing was for sure, he would never not be able to look at Blair. Most times it was hard for him to keep his eyes off of her. Lastly, he was relieved that he finally knew what was going on. Things finally started to make sense.

"How do you know?"

"She told me."

"Is she okay?"

"Physically, but I think she is still upset, she still thinks she can't go near you."

"Why?"

Chuck hated the fact that hurt coated his voice, but it was too late to do anything abut it, and it seemed as though Serena understood.

"Well even thought you already know, Jack can still ruin her. And she knows you know, so she thinks you hate her. She doesn't want to be hurt by you."

Serena almost added again, but she knew that that would be cruel; she already knew Chuck regretted everything bad he had ever done to Blair Waldorf. Including the time they were both five and he had pushed her off the swings and everything in-between then and now.

"He can't ruin her, I'll protect her."

"You can't do everything Chuck."

"Yes I can, I'm Chuck Bass."

And with that Chuck walked past Serena and out of his suite. He knew he could protect Blair, and as soon as he got his hands on Jack Bass, he would regret ever messing with Blair or himself.

But for now, Chuck knew exactly were he could go.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The air was warm as Chuck headed down the path. Central Park looked beautiful with the sun setting behind the tress, staining the sky pink and orange.

When Serena told Chuck that Blair was upset, Chuck knew exactly where he could find her, and as he rounded a curve in the path, his suspicion was confirmed.

He stopped when he saw Blair.

She looked amazing with the sun sinking behind her, giving her cheeks color, color he hadn't seen the last time he had looked at her.

To his pleasure, she looked fine, no perfect. He wouldn't of guessed hadn't he known that two weeks ago she had been on the street near death.

She was staring of across the pond and didn't see Chuck as he approached her.

"Blair."

Chuck couldn't help but speak in a whisper; he didn't want to disrupt her calm. But when she heard him she whipped around and her expression changed from one of peace to one of fear, then to sadness and she looked away.

"I know you know, you don't have to tell me, you don't have to see me."

Blair said in a sad tone.

"Why wouldn't I want to see you?"

"Didn't you hear me?" Blair said, her eyes moist, "I know you know."

"Yes, Blair, I do know, I know everything."

"What?"

"Serena told me. I'm not mad."

"Don't lie."

"You know I am not lying, just like I knew where to find you. We know each other, and you should of known I would forgive."

"How would I know that?"

Blair said looking away, blinking back tears.

"Because" Chuck said, pausing, "Because you know I love you. At least you should know because I do love you, Blair I love you."

And with that he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, and Blair melted. Finally she believed that he forgave her, that things would eventually be fixed, that Jack-

And remembering Jack, she pulled away.

Chuck had a look of hurt and confusion when she looked at him.

"What…"

He began.

"Jack, he-"

Chuck, looking relieved, smiled.

"Blair you don't honestly think I am going to let Jack to anything to you."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'm Chuck Bass."

He said smiling, and then Blair smiled to, she reached up and kissed him again. His arms felt so good around her, strong, protective. The only thing that felt better was his lips against hers and the words _I love you _ringing in her head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Epilogue - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack Bass couldn't believe that he was actually looking at ads in the newspaper for jobs.

This wasn't supposed to have happened. He had though Chuck would never find out about the blackmailing. He had thought he had done a good enough job scaring the Waldorf girl. But somehow it didn't work.

He had thought everything had gone well until he had walked into his office and found a pink slip informing him of the fact that he had been fired. And when he tried to find out why, it was all very vague.

That was only the beginning, after he had found it unusually hard to get a job. His father had gotten him all his jobs before so he just assumed that it was always like that, but after awhile, he finally got suspicious, and he realized that it couldn't be a coincidence.

His stupid nephew had ruined everything and now he was facing a long list of boring and underpaid jobs, he signed and picked up his phone and dialed the phone number of a job as temp in some boring office.

The phone picked up,

"Hello?"

"Hi, I am applying for the job advertised in the news paper."

"Name?"

"Jack Bass."

"Sorry sir, the position has been filled."

The line went dead.

Jack cursed and began looking at new jobs and dialing numbers.

It was the same story with each call, as soon as he told them his name, they hung up. He would have changed his name but he no longer had the resources.

Finally he managed to have someone not hang up.

Now he was on a waiting list for a job at a fast food restaurant for minimum wage.

Once again he cursed his low-lying nephew.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Gossip Girl: Looks like there's finally a happily ever after for C and B. Turns out a certain uncle had something to do with the whole mess. Well it finaly turned out to be B's fairy tale. Until next time.**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well that's the end. I really hoped you liked it. I want to thank all of my reviewers; I love all of you guys and reading your reviews. And please don't stop. I would love to get at least fifty reviews for this story. So please just give me a minute of your time to tell me what you liked, didn't like or any other suggestions. I have plenty of ideas for more fanfics and I am also thinking of branching out to Harry potter fanfics as well. Please review. XOXO

-LayRay


End file.
